


You'd... Be Amazing At Portraying That

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Movie Night, Texting, leon - Freeform, you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: Mondo and Taka have their annual End of the Week Movie Night but Taka ends up taking a suggestion he thought was 'innocent'...IshiMondo Week Day 4: Movie Night





	You'd... Be Amazing At Portraying That

While scrolling through the list of movie recommendations on Netflix, Kiyotaka grimaced a bit when he landed on a few... _certain_  movies. Thanks to the internet, Kiyotaka was able to look at movies that he wanted to view when he was a child.

 

However, Kiyotaka was one of the few people that would actually like a terrible movie before looking at a review and realising that it was absolutely horrible. It left him quite disappointed and he didn't have as much hope that he did before looking at movie reviews.

 

He was really struggling to find something that he and his roommate/boyfriend could enjoy after the latter's suggestion to watch Netflix so they could 'ease up' and 'chill'... Whatever that meant.

 

Mondo glanced up from his phone to see how Taka was getting along with the Netflix recommendations but he could see how the noirette certainly needed help.

 

"Do you want me to help ya choose something?" He offered generously but was ultimately turned down.

"No thank you Mondo, I appreciate the offer but I believe I'm doing well with Netflix,' the boys had this rule of choosing something to watch: whenever Mondo watched a movie with his boyfriend, he would have to choose something that he and Taka would both like as long as it was something educational. The same applied vice versa for Taka but instead, he chose something like horror, action and even romance. Kiyotaka then scrolled onto another movie description, "what about 'She's The Man'?"

"I've seen it before, it was really funny but I don't think I'm in the mood to watch it again." Mondo looked back at his phone and started preparing for backup.

"Kill Bill?" Taka read aloud before Mondo immediately grabbed the remote, moved to the next suggestion and handed back the remote. No way in hell was Taka going to watch something brutal.

"What about..." Taka scrolled onto a description of Harry Potter, "Harry Potter?"

"I practically know it off by heart." The brunette started sliding down his chair in boredom.

"Hunger Games?"

"Nope." A shake of the head was followed after the word.

"Oh look, all the current movies of 'Saw' are here." Kiyotaka informed. For some reason, he liked watching thriller and horror movies to rant about how the protagonist could have avoided the situation that they were in. But Mondo found movies like that a bit creepy since he could never stop himself from tingling all over in discomfort.

"Not on my watch!" Kiyotaka couldn't help but huff in frustration.

"You said that I could choose any movie that we might both like!"

"Taka, you're young. I don't really think you should be watching that."

"Fine then!" Kiyotaka pointed the remote at the TV, "we'll be watching a documentary!"

"I chose a documentary last time!" Mondo retorted.

"Then let me choose something for us!" Kiyotaka relaxed his tense posture before noticing Mondo's bright phone, discarded on the couch cover, "can you get the popcorn? I left it on the counter."

"Sure, I'll go get it."

 

The moment Mondo had left the room, Taka reached over and grabbed his phone. His eyes quickly drafted over the messages he was sending Leon.

 

_Sent at 7:55 P.M_

_Mondo: Takas takin 4ever picking out a movie, u got any suggests_

 

Taka couldn't stop grimacing at the spelling errors but continued reading anyway.

 

_Sent at 7:55 P.M_

_Leon: hang on lemme find one_

 

_Sent at 7:57_

_Leon: try The Shape of Water lol_

 

Kiyotaka brought a hand to his chin before rapidly making his decision. Before Mondo could start walking back to the living room, the noirette quickly sent another text (with much more accurate spelling) to thank Leon.

 

After dropping the phone, Kiyotaka found the movie his friend had suggested and pressed pause to wait for his lover.

 

"Got the popcorn!" The brunette cheered.

"Excellent! Now we can start the movie!" Taka got up and turned off the lights before sitting upright next to Mondo.

 

As the movie progressed, Mondo felt so shocked when he saw a naked woman on screen and quickly covered his eyes much to Taka's surprise. 

 

On the second time Mondo shielded his eyes, he noticed his phone brightening up discreetly so it didn't disturb Taka. He took it, unlocked it and his eyes widened at the texts sent.

 

_Sent at 8:00 P.M_

_Mondo: Thank you, Kuwata-kun. I'll be sure to enjoy the movie as you have! Lots of Love._

 

_Sent at 8:17 P.M_

_Leon: hOLY SHIT, TAKA?!_

 

_Sent at 8:17 P.M_

_Leon: FORGETTHATSUGGESTION!DON'TWATCHIT!_

 

_Sent at 8:18 P.M_

_Leon: PLEASEDONTMONDOWILLKILLME_

 

_Sent at 8:25_

_Leon: how much will it take to keep your mouth shut?_

 

_Sent at 8:34_

_Leon: please tell methat you didn't actually putthaton for you and Mondo_

 

Mondo was more than pissed at this moment but it's not like he could hurt Leon to the most indefinite measures. Especially now that Kiyotaka willingly put on this movie, they were in so deep that they couldn't stop watching it until it finished.

 

He vowed to bring pain into his friend's life for this. He was not expecting Netflix and Chill to go like this.

 

"..." Kiyotaka's face immediately spring to a ruby red when the woman got in the water with the sea creature. Mondo took notice of Taka before looking at the screen.

"..." Even he was pretty much flabbergasted to say anything about the movie.

"..." It was just an awkward moment until Kiyotaka spoke at the same time when Mondo started crunching on some popcorn, "y-you would be... Amazing at portraying that."

" _hurk!!!_ " the brunette coughed violently, struggling to breathe as a piece of popcorn got stuck in his throat.

"Mondo!" A hand immediately smacked Mondo's back to help, and the popcorn flew out into the taller's hand.

"Fuck..." 

"I'm sorry."

"No, that was just me." Mondo clenched his fist that still held the soggy piece, aimed it and flung it directly into the trash. "...I guess I'd end up acting out something like that, just not be...amazing..." Taka gave a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't what I expected out of 'Netflix and Chill'" Mondo's mind just blanked out at that point.

"N...Netflix... And Chill?..."

"Why yes. We watch Netflix and we relax while watching it."

 

He was too pure... Mondo couldn't go through with it...

 

The mission to actually get to the 'Chill' part in "Netflix and Chill" has been aborted.

 

"Sure, let's relax while watching the movie." He wouldn't regret it. He still had to kill Leon though.


End file.
